


A Calm Night

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: Kaneki wants to feel Hide's pulse and warmth





	

Inches from the wooden door, Kaneki’s hand, curled into a fist, hovered as he wondered if he should knock or just walk into Hide’s bedroom or go back into his own room. It was the dead of night, 2:43 am to be exact, and Kaneki couldn’t help but shake the phlegm-like feeling that was building up in his throat; it made his heart beat so fast that it felt like it would give out in a matter of seconds and kill him.

It has been almost a year since Kaneki and Hide had reunited; Hide’s appearance had thoroughly shaken Kaneki’s entire world that Kaneki couldn’t remember that day at all, to Kaneki it still felt like he was living in a dream. Standing by Hide’s door in the middle of the night only served to prove that Kaneki longed to be by Hide’s side, to make up those lost years neither could ever get back. To complicate his feelings further, Kaneki had a need to press his fingers against Hide’s pulsing veins to make sure he was still alive; the night scared him because it was the time both would go to their separate rooms, and Kaneki couldn’t receive his dose of constant reassurance.

It all sounded so obsessive when Kaneki took moments in the day to examine his behavior; he was sure Hide would find him repulsive for being so fanatical, but he was also sure that Hide would scold him for thinking that he would be bothered by his habits.

In the middle of their shabby, rundown apartment, Kaneki was having a civil war between what he logically need to do versus what he emotionally wanted to do. Logically, he knew he should just back to his room and see Hide in the morning. Emotionally, and psychologically, he would be happier and calmer if he could crawl into Hide’s bed and sleep beside him, taking in his sweet scent and feeling his warmth against his pale skin. But Kaneki, despite being named the One-Eyed King, feared the possible negative outcome that could result if he walked into Hide’s room; there are room for all possibilities, even negative ones. Lowering his hand, slapping against his exposed leg, Kaneki chose the logical route and decided to go back to his room even though the voice inside him was screaming that Hide wouldn’t mind.

Within a few steps, Kaneki heard the Hide’s door squeak open; his golden-haired friend poked his head out as he made semi-eye contact, as he was fighting away sleep and struggling to pry his eyes open, with Kaneki.

“I knew it wasn’t my imagination. I thought someone was here.” Hide yawned as he slowly walked over to Kaneki who only tensed up. “ _Was Hide annoyed?”_ Kaneki wondered, so he was a little surprised when Hide asked him, “Are you okay?”

Kaneki looked at Hide but quickly diverted his eyes to something more interesting like their bare feet.

“I—I…” Kaneki struggled to find the words to excuse his intrusion of Hide’s space. “I was just coming back from the bathroom…”

Kaneki shut his eyes and pressed his lips, already aware that his excuse was complete garbage. The only bathroom in their apartment was closer to Kaneki’s room and was nowhere near Hide’s direction. Luckily, Kaneki was rewarded with Hide’s soft laugh.

“Alright, alright. I won’t grill you for such a lame excuse,” Hide assured him, “but I’d would like it if you would be a little honest with me.” Hide voiced sounded hurt. Kaneki looked up and saw the shimmer of sadness in Hide’s eyes contrasting against Hide smile. Kaneki’s heart throbbed knowing he caused Hide to look like that.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, Hide,” Kaneki apologized, this time maintaining eye contract to let him know that he was indeed regretful.

“Hm? What? Why are apologizing?” Hide questioned, slightly tilting his head in confusion. “It’s not a big deal.” Hide reached out and took Kaneki’s hand into his own, massaging Kaneki’s knuckles to calm him; it didn’t work, it only made Kaneki’s heart beat faster.

Kaneki felt his own hand curl tightly against Hide’s. “Hide?” Hide in acknowledgment; Kaneki continued. “Can I be honest with you?”

Hide huffed in humorous exasperation. “Of course!” Hide said, pinching Kaneki’s nose, frustrated with his friend hesitation.

Kaneki took gently grasped Hide’s wrist and placed it against his check; Hide’s warm hand reminded Kaneki that Hide was alive, standing, breathing, _living_ right in front of him. Intimacy always scared Kaneki, feeling like it would always work against him, feeling like Hide would be disgusted by it, but Hide never pulled away from him; the tip of Hide's fingers lightly massaged his cheek.

“I was scared,” Kaneki began to open up.

 “Scared?” Hide repeated, confused. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No…but—but sometimes it feels like I’m living in one,” Kaneki felt the tears building up, and he shut his eyes tightly to keep them from escaping.

“Hey, hey,” Hide voice was soft and kind when he stepped forward and took Kaneki into his arms. Kaneki nestled into Hide’s chest, his nose taking in Hide’s sweet smell and the fabric softener of Hide’s bedtime shirt. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I’m scared this is all too good to be true, and I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone,” Kaneki breathed. Kaneki relaxed his face when he felt the tears fall; there was no use in hiding it now.

“You know I won’t leave you,” Hide stroked Kaneki’s back, his hands tracing the curve of his spine; Kaneki shivered slightly. “I’ll always be here, buddy.”

“I’m scared that something will happen to you be—,” Kaneki faltered but continued, “because of me…I’ve already hurt you.” He shifted his arm and touched Hide’s scarred body, scars he caused.

Hide hummed, holding Kaneki tighter. “Won’t happen!” Hide chirped happily.

“Huh?” Kaneki was clearly taken aback by Hide chipper response to his worry. He pushed Hide slightly away, to get a view of his face and was greeted by that smile that made his heart soar. Hide pressed his forehead against Kaneki’s.

“I won’t leave you alone anymore.” His voice with sincere and determined. His eyes focused and resolute. “I won’t hurt you like that again. That’s why I’ll make sure nothing happens to me or you.”

Without notice, Kaneki felt a set of lips against his own, lips belonging to Hide. This moment was incredibly foreign to Kaneki; he never would have guessed Hide saw him this way, and he never considered himself to be someone attracted or interested in men. But despite that, Kaneki never pushed Hide away, in fact, Kaneki accepted the kiss and only served to deepen it; what they were doing, their kiss, it felt right. Hide adjusted his head to deepen the kiss, in the process, both men open their mouth, letting the other’s tongue slip in. Hide’s hand grasped Kaneki’s white locks, tugging them slightly. Kaneki moved his arms to warp them around Hide’s neck, allowing him to press their bodies closer.

Soft gasps and whimpers filled their apartment as Kaneki and Hide continued their onslaught of desperate love they have always longed to have, only now realizing that it was supposed to be from each other. Hide was the one to pull away first causing Kaneki to whine a little in irritation.

“We should get some sleep.” Hide made the move to stop before things were taken too far. He didn’t want Kaneki to do anything he would regret.

“Oh…” Kaneki sounded disappointed. “Yeah, you’re right.” Remember that he’d have to return to his room alone, Kaneki’s heart sank, hitting the pit of his stomach.  Hide quickly took notice.

“Sleep in my room,” Hide offered and Kaneki’s heart jumped, his face painted with scarlet red due to Hide’s suggest especially after their kiss.

“R-really?”

“We aren’t going to do anything weird, ya nasty!” Hide clunked their heads together; though, it hurt Hide while Kaneki remained unfazed.

Kaneki cheeks burned further but he quietly muttered, “I would like that.”

Both crawled into bed together, and it felt like a huge weight was lifted from Kaneki’s shoulder. Being by Hide’s side eased the worry that built up in Kaneki’s heart. Resting his head on the pillow, Kaneki was hit like a truck by Hide’s smell and presence, and it was overwhelmingly wonderful.

Kaneki could already feel the sandman work his magic on him and Hide, both eyes growing heavier and neither capable of keeping them open anymore. 

"Hide...?"

Hm?" Hide was already getting lost in his dreams.

"How do you feel about me?" Kaneki muttered. That kissed they shared, it was something that he needed answered, but it seemed that sleeping was slowly becoming his priority.

"Stupid," Hide mumbled, "it's because I love you." Those last three words were as clear as a cloudless sky.

"I see." Kaneki moved and tucked his head under Hide's chin. "I love you, too."


End file.
